


Trouble

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Rey, Luke is so done with these three, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, but he likes them anyway, poe is a trouble magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Poe is a trouble magnet, Finn’s there to keep him out of trouble, Rey cheers them on and Luke just thinks they’re all crazy.Okay, so day 5 of Stormpilot Week was - Hopes for Episode VIII. So I wrote a little piece about Poe and Finn and Rey and Luke being awesome and ridiculous together. You know, just because.





	

Poe ducked as a blaster bolt came whizzing over where he and Finn were hiding. He fired a couple of shots back at the Stormtroopers who had them pinned down then dropped down to sit on the ground and looked over at Finn. “So… can’t you do your Force thing and get rid of them?”

Finn sighed. “The Force doesn’t work that way, Poe. Besides, I’ve barely started my training.”

Finding out he was Force sensitive had been a bit of a shock and yet… not as surprising as perhaps it might have been. He remembered the way Ren had zeroed in on him on Jakku when he’d been full of confusion and fear after being unable to shoot the villagers. Ren suddenly turning to stare at him had been terrifying but then he’d turned and walked away and Finn had relaxed just a tiny bit. He had never forgotten that stare so when Luke had come back with Rey and given him an equally intimidating look before declaring he was Force sensitive, his knees had nearly gone out underneath him.

But Luke was nothing like Ren. Where Ren was sharp and volatile, Luke was calm and contemplative. There was a fire in him though that Finn didn’t quite understand but felt like he would soon enough. The General seemed to know what it was about and she approved of it, whatever it was. He suspected it had to do with the way Luke was training him and Rey. Because while some of their training coincided, like the lightsaber training, much of the rest of it was individualised. Luke wouldn’t say why but Finn thought he might have figured it out – he and Rey used the Force differently and thus training them the same way would be pointless.

Rey was out there, striding confidently and standing firm, challenging all and sundry, while Finn… well, he wasn’t comfortable with that. He preferred to move in the background and influence things, only fighting when he had to. Their training was aimed in those two directions and in fact, Finn spent more time with the General than he did with Luke.

“Well,” Poe said, breaking into his thoughts. “We’re kind of cornered here and it’s only a matter of time before they figure that out.”

Finn nudged his shoulder. “We’ve been in worse situations and gotten out of them.”

Poe grinned at him, that same wild, slightly manic grin from their first meeting. “Yeah, we have.”

He wasn’t sure whether he’d call it a nudge from the Force or just a complete understanding of Poe’s particular brand of crazy that made him clamp a hand on Poe’s arm right at that moment but he knew it had been the right move when Poe settled back against him, having made the barest move to get up and do something completely ridiculous.

“What?” Poe said, caught between impatience and concern.

Now Finn _knew_ it was the Force nudging at him. He could feel it at the back of his mind and he grinned at Poe. “They’re coming.”

Poe frowned. “Who is?”

“Rey and Master Luke.”

Poe’s grin reappeared. “Pretty good rescue team. So… do we help them?”

“Wait for it.” Finn frowned a little as he listened to the little whispers and nudges from the Force he was getting. He slowly reached for his blaster then hesitated and his hand shifted to his lightsaber. “Okay… on three.”

Poe readied his blaster and himself and grinned wildly as Finn said, “One… two… _three_.”

The two of them leapt out from cover, Poe firing his blaster and Finn using his lightsaber to deflect the shots fired at them as they charged towards the Stormtroopers. For a moment, it looked like an act of sheer insanity but then the Stormtroopers found themselves being attacked from behind. After that, the battle was over with shocking suddenness and Poe and Finn soon found themselves face to face with a grinning Rey and a long-suffering Luke Skywalker.

“How do you two always manage to get yourselves into trouble?” Rey said, sounding happy about the whole thing rather than chastising them.

“I blame Poe,” Finn said dryly. “He’s a trouble magnet.”

“Hey!” Poe objected then he paused, considered it and shrugged. “Eh, you may be right.”

“That’s why I always come along with him now,” Finn continued, still in that dry, droll tone. “Someone has to get him out of the trouble he gets himself into.”

Poe leaned against him and grinned. “I’m not how that logic works when you’re getting into that trouble _with_ me.”

Luke had been watching them with an expression of resigned exasperation and now he shook his head and sighed. “You three are worse than we ever were. Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

He turned in a swirl of robes and cloak and stalked down the corridor in the direction he and Rey had come from. Finn and Poe followed him and Rey fell into step beside them.

“So… other than getting into trouble, did you actually get what you were after?”

Poe pulled a data chip out of his pocket and held it up. “Yep. The First Order were just a little closer behind us than we thought they were.”

“Than _you_ thought they were,” Finn said. “I told you they were close.”

“Yes, but you didn’t tell me _how_ you knew that.”

“You didn’t give me time.”

“Well, we were on a tight time line. The First Order were after us!”

“Boys!” Rey said, openly laughing at them. “You can do your cute old married couple bickering thing later.”

“We’re not cute,” Poe said, looking vaguely offended.

“You’re _adorable_ ,” Rey teased. “And Poe, I’d like to remind you that you’re with three people who are Force sensitive so you’re not fooling anyone.”

“That is totally unfair,” Poe grumbled but it was obvious he didn’t really mean it.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Finn murmured, leaning in towards Poe.

Poe took advantage of that and snaked a hand around the back of Finn’s neck to pull him into a quick kiss. He let go just as quickly so they wouldn’t fall flat on their faces, something they had done in the past much to their chagrin and everyone else’s amusement.

“Will you three get moving?” Luke grumped from the ramp of the ship he and Rey had come in. “Rey, come on.”

“Yes, Master Luke,” Rey said with an impudent grin that made Luke shake his head but nevertheless drew a small answering smile from him. She turned back to Poe and Finn. “See you two back at base and _don’t_ get in any more trouble!”

“I make no promises!” Poe yelled as Finn dragged him over to their ship, Rey’s laughter echoing in the hanger.

When they got into their ship, Finn backed Poe against the nearest wall and kissed him. Poe groaned into the kiss and grabbed at Finn, pulling him closer. They might have continued but BB-8’s impatient beeping made them break apart. The little droid rolled up to them and bumped into both their legs in turn, beeping and whistling in a way that sounded both concerned and scolding.

“We’re fine, buddy,” Poe said soothingly to the droid as they gave each other look that promised _later_ and headed for the cockpit. He stuttered for a moment as BB-8 whistled and whooped and frowned. “What? More?”

BB-8’s affirmative whistle was overlaid with Finn’s, “What did BB say?”

“More First Order ships are on the way,” Poe said, breaking into a jog and hurling himself into the pilot’s seat.

“What? Kriff!” Finn said as he slid into the co-pilot’s seat and started flicking switches in unison with Poe. He wasn’t very good at flying but Poe had taught him enough to be an adequate co-pilot.

From the way Rey and Luke’s ship lifted off the hanger floor with alacrity, they also knew about the impending arrival and Poe and Finn hurried through the pre-flight checks as quickly as they could. In short order they were following the other ship out of the hanger and into lightspeed. Once they were safe, Poe leaned back in his seat and grinned at Finn.

“There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Finn stared at him for a moment then broke out into laughter. “Poe, you are a menace.”

Poe smirked smugly. “Of course I am.” He checked the instrumentation and flicked on the autopilot. He then climbed over and situated himself in Finn’s lap. “And you love it.”

Finn’s hand came to rest on Poe’s hips. “Yeah… yeah, I do,” he said with a smile before leaning in to kiss Poe as the pilot rocked his hips forward. They had a long trip back to base and Poe apparently had an idea or two on how to pass the time. Finn certainly wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
